Bajo un muérdago de Navidad
by Solita-San
Summary: La Navidad es una ocasión especial para la unión de las familias y Norte no tuvo mejor idea que reunir a los Guardianes para un gran banquete. Donde pueda llevar a cabo dos de sus planes. 1. Hacer sentir a Jack lo que es una familia y 2. Ayudar a dos tórtolos a dar un paso.


_**{LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A DREAMWORKS & WILLIAM JOYCE RESPECTIVAMENTE.} **_

_**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Bueno solo quería primeramente decirles gracias por estar aquí a punto de leer este one-shot es el primero de unos cuantos que hare en base al amor de Jack Frost & Tooth Fairy antes de subir una novela que será por así decirlo mucho tiempo en el futuro. Sin más preámbulos les dejo leer. Muchísimas Gracias otra vez y Disfruten de su lectura.**_

"_**Bajo un Muérdago de Navidad"**_

_**~ .Capitulo Único. ~**_

El mismo año unos meses posteriores de la derrota de Pitch, llego la esperada Navidad. Realmente los Guardianes nunca la pasaban juntos ya que todos se encontraban atareados con sus trabajos pero Norte quiso que este año sea diferente a los demás.

El surgimiento de aquella idea tuvo varias razones para que su plan se lleve a cabo, la primera obviamente era que Jack al ser el nuevo Guardián y también el nuevo miembro de su pequeña familia, que como tal debían pasar estos momentos juntos, para que Jack sienta lo que es una familia unida. Y también quería lograr algo que noto en la conmemoración de Jack como el Guardián de la Diversión.

Así que la mañana del 24 de diciembre decidió llamarlos a todos con la aurora boreal aunque sabía que no era la mejor manera para hacerlo, pero la verdad no conocía otra.

Los Guardianes al ver otra vez la aurora se asustaron completamente, solo podía significar una cosa: malas noticias. Luego de un momento de verlo cada uno fue por sus caminos para llegar al Taller de Norte lo más rápido que pudieron.

Él único que no pudo responder al llamado fue Jack, porque tenía que acondicionar las condiciones del clima para la noche de las vísperas y adecuarlas para que Norte pueda repartir sus maravillas sin ningún inconveniente.

Lo demás Guardianes arribaron al Taller de Norte casi al mismo tiempo.

-¿A que nos has llamado Norte? –Pregunto Tooth apenas llego con tres de sus Haditas rodeándola.

-Sí, que sea importante Norte –Dijo Conejo con su humor tan irritable a veces, al mismo tiempo que calentaba sus patas cerca del fuego de la chimenea.

Sandy solo hacia signos de preguntas sobre su cabeza igual de preocupado. Norte para crear aun más misterio se aclaro su garganta tomando un poco de aire.

-La verdad es que los he llamado para… -Dijo con tono serio haciendo una pausa a propósito haciendo agravar la preocupación de los demás que tenían sus ojos puestos en él -¡Celebrar Navidad! –Los duendes empezaron a tocar una canción navideña.

Los Guardianes estaban completamente confundidos y casi se sentían algo estúpidos por la manera en que se los informo Norte.

-¿Desde cuándo celebramos Navidad juntos? –pregunto Conejo aun mas irritado.

-Desde ahora que somos una familia, saben que desde que Jack se unió a nosotros lo somos y como tal debemos reunirnos esta Navidad. Y como seguro saben que Jack estuvo 300 años en soledad absoluta, y siento que es nuestra obligación s hacerlo sentir lo que es una familia unida para de alguna manera tratar de curar esa herida.

La expresión de todos cambio a una de desconcierto a comprensión. Era un muy lindo detalle por parte de Norte al pensar eso.

-Para mí es una muy buena idea –Dijo Tooth sonriendo con sus Haditas de igual manera.

Sandy asintió sonriendo levantando sus dos pulgares, pero Conejo solo suspiro y acepto, aunque estaba algo molesto sabia que tenía razón, aunque a veces deteste a ese chico congelado también era parte de la familia.

-¡Excelente! Saldré antes de la medianoche a repartir mis regalos pero antes de eso podemos hacer un gran banquete. –Sugirió Norte.

Luego de una breve charla planeando todos llegaron al acuerdo de que se encontrarían más tarde, mientras volvieron a sus ocupaciones ya que aun era temprano para comenzar el banquete. Durante ese tiempo los Yetis preparaban una mesa con muchas velas, platos dorados con cubiertos que hacían juego, debajo de un mantel blanco con decoraciones rojas y verdes, la ubicación de la misma era en el salón del Globo de la Fe justamente debajo del símbolo de los Guardianes.

Hasta que pudieron terminar con toda la comida y demás ya era momento de volver a reunirse. Los Yetis que terminaban los juguetes fueron con los mismos en manos para preparar el trineo. En ese momento llego Jack preocupado porque había llegado demasiado tarde a la reunión pero sorprendido porque el taller tenía más luz y brillo que cuando lo había visto por última vez.

Pero algo más llamo su atención, la mesa navideña que había en el salón, aquel símbolo de la velada que lleva a cabo una familia en esa época. Le recordó a los momentos donde miraba por las ventanas en aquella época solitaria, donde las familias comían, reían, jugaban ninguna era igual a otra pero siempre estaban todas unidas.

Aunque disfrutaba ver eso siempre en el interior le dolía, por no tener su propia familia con quien disfrutar esos momentos, siempre quiso formar parte de alguna. Sin embargo cada vez que tocaba las ventanas dejaba unas preciosas escarchas para dejar un lindo ambiente.

También le gustaba ayudar a Norte logrando el clima perfecto para la víspera, cuando llegaba la hora de repartir sus maravillas al mundo.

-¡Jack con que aquí estas! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? –Ese grito de Norte lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Estuve ocupado preparando una buena víspera –Le sonrío y recibió como respuesta una sonrisa grata por parte del gran hombre de rojo – ¿Y esta mesa que significa?

-Puesto que es tu primer año como Guardián hemos decidido con los demás, que lo mejor será celebrar Navidad juntos. Como una familia.

Esas últimas palabras le llegaron a Jack al corazón, finalmente tenía una familia.

-Creí que siempre lo celebraban –Lo miro tratando de ocultar un poco su felicidad.

-La verdad que no, pero esta vez sí lo haremos por ti Jack.

Él solo sonrío en manera de agradecimiento y Norte le guiña un ojo riéndose.

En eso llega Tooth con su pequeña BabyTooth que no podía faltar más si estaba Jack presente. Ambas sonrieron instantáneamente al ver a Jack hablando con Norte. Hacía tiempo que no se veían así que la alegría la invadió la alegría de poder verlo una vez más.

-¡Tooth llegaste! –Grito Norte y Jack volteo a verla sonriendo.

-Sí y traje a mi BabyTooth, quisiera haber podido traer a todas pero era imposible. –Suspiro decepcionada.

La pequeña Hadita voló emocionada acariciando el cuello de Jack posicionándose en su hombro.

-También te extrañe –Sonrió acariciando su cabeza

Tooth solo lo miraba sonriendo acariciando su brazo algo nerviosa.

-Hola Tooth –Murmuro Jack mirándola

-¿Cómo has estado Jack y tus dientes? –Pregunto curiosa sin resistirse volando fugazmente hacia él para abrir su boca y husmear sus dientes. –Siguen brillando como la nieve recién caída del cielo –Suspiro sonriente.

Como que Jack ya estaba acostumbrado a esa reacción de Tooth hacia sus dientes, en vez de mirarla de manera fea como la primera vez que lo hizo, ahora solo se reía, pero la verdad es que le gustaba mucho que lo hiciera.

Se quedaron mirando tiernamente y esta vez BabyTooth prefería no interferir ya que estaban muy cerca uno del otro.

-¡Sandy Bienvenido!

El grito de Norte hizo que se distanciaran inmediatamente avergonzados.

Al llegar Sandy, todos decidieron tomar asiento en la mesa, Norte en una punta, Tooth a la izquierda de Jack y Sandy en la otra punta, solo faltaba que llegara Conejo. Que al instante apareció tomando su lugar en la mesa, frente a Tooth y Jack.

-¿Que espera todo el mundo? ¡Que comience el Banquete! –Grito y los Yetis sirvieron las respectivas comidas a todos los Guardianes.

Norte comió un delicioso pastel de Manzanas, Tooth un pastel de crema en forma de Diente, Conejo un pastel de Zanahorias, Sandy un pastel en forma de avión con muchos vasos de chocolate caliente y Jack un pastel en forma de escarcha.

Todos comieron hasta llenar por completo sus estómagos como si no hubiera un mañana, se reían, bromeaban, contaban historias, infaltables una que otra pelea de Jack y Conejo. Era la noche perfecta pero antes de la medianoche Sandy tuvo que retirarse a darle vida a los sueños de los niños. Todos se despidieron de él saludándolo mientras él se retiraba con su avión de arena a toda velocidad.

Jack miraba a Tooth sin que ella lo notara y ella repetía la acción sin que él lo percibiera. Eso le dio el momento ideal a Norte para llevar a cabo su segundo plan.

-Bueno Conejo será mejor que nos vayamos –Lo miro guiñándole un ojo –Yo tengo que ir a preparar el trineo y tu… ¿Cuidar tus plantas nocturnas verdad? –Lo señalo.

-¿De dónde sacaste que tengo plantas nocturnas? –Lo miro Conejo sin entender nada. De igual manera Jack y Tooth.

Norte lo fulmino con la mirada señalando con la cabeza a Tooth junto con Jack que se encontraban frente a ellos dos y Conejo comprendió.

-Oh es cierto, como pude olvidarlo. Si es verdad, tengo que irme a cuidar a las plantas… ¿nocturnas? –Abrió un hoyo al doble toque de su pata para evitar meter la pata al plan de Norte. –Adiós amigos.

Los saludo a todos y se retiro. Al instante Norte también se retiro dándole un gran abrazo a ambos seguido de un Feliz Navidad, los Yetis que tenían los últimos juguetes lo siguieron excepto un par junto con algunos duendes que decidieron ponerse a limpiar la mesa del festín anterior.

-Pequeña porque no vas a ver como se encuentran tus hermanas y vuelve si necesitan ayuda en algo ¿de acuerdo? –La pequeña Hadita asintió pero seguido a eso saludo a Jack y salió volviendo al Palacio.

Jack vio alejarse a la pequeña Hadita luego voló hasta donde estaba el despacho de Norte sentándose en el balcón, mirando como limpiaban los Yetis y riéndose por como los duendes sin querer tiraban algunos platos. Tooth se rio también y voló sentándose delicadamente su lado algo sonrojada, estaban completamente solos y había un silencio bastante incomodo entre los dos. Pero ella decidió romper el hielo.

-Y dime Jack… ¿Que has hecho durante este tiempo? –Pregunto Tooth algo nerviosa por tenerlo tan cerca, deseosa también por saber si por casualidad pensó en ella como ella siempre pensó en él.

-Pues… Solo algunas tormentas de nieve por aquí por allá, una que otra pelea de bolas de nieve donde los niños lograron verme –Sonrió emocionado al fin podía decir eso que tanto deseo. – ¿Y tú que has hecho?

-Solo recolectar dientes con mis niñas, y algunos que fueron causados por accidentes muy extraños relacionados con trineos, ¿Tienes idea a lo que me refiero? –Lo miro sonriendo.

-Ni idea –Y ambos se rieron mirándose.

-Pero… desde que Pitch ataco mi Palacio nunca más has ido a visitarlo –Dijo la bella Hada de los Dientes con un dejo de tristeza.

-Lo hare pronto, te lo prometo –Le sonrío tomando involuntariamente su mano que provoco un encuentro entre sus miradas.

La pequeña BabyTooth que había regresado junto a tres de sus hermanas, al ver esa escena rápidamente volaron hacia la puerta del despacho de Norte donde se encontraba colgado un muérdago en la puerta colocándolo arriba de sus cabezas moviéndolo haciendo caer la nieve que traía con él haciendo soñar el pequeño cascabel.

Ambos levantaron la mirada para averiguar qué era lo que tiraba nieve, donde se encontraron con el muérdago. Los dos se sonrojaron tanto aunque en Jack no se notaba pero sentía un calor en sus mejillas que nunca sintió antes, aun así él solo miro a Tooth haciéndole una seña mirando el muérdago y ella solo sonrío asintiendo.

Tomo delicadamente el rostro de ella con su mano levemente para no darle frio, acercándolo a él lentamente rozando casi sus narices haciendo sonreír al Hada ya que la nariz de Jack estaba fría, pero eso bajo un poco su nerviosismo del Hada que hizo impulsarla a tomarlo de la pollera haciendo fundir sus labios en un tierno beso _"Bajo un Muérdago de Navidad"._

_**{Bueno esto ha sido el primer one-shot sobre como comienza el romance entre Tooth & Jack, que la verdad espero que sea de su agrado, una sugerencia para mejorar en ortografía, si les gusto o no por favor déjenme un comentario, se los agradecería mucho. Muchas Gracias por leer. Muchos Besos.**_

_**Atte.: Solita-San}**_


End file.
